Stanley
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Stanley *'Class': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson No. 5459 "Austin I" hybrid *'Designer': Hudswell, Clarke & Co. Ltd./Kitson *'Builder': Hudswell Clarke/Kitson *'Built': Sometime between 1920 and 1932 *'Configuration': 0-6-0ST *'Arrived on Sodor': March 1955 or 2008 Stanley is a silver saddletank engine. He works as both a shunting engine and a mixed traffic engine. Bio Stanley was brought to Sodor to take care of Thomas' workload during the restoration of Great Waterton. Upon his arrival, Stanley became very popular and enjoyed the company of the engines. Stanley's popularity caused Thomas to feel jealous and later neglected. Thomas felt that Stanley was newer, bigger, and stronger than he - and would take over his place on the railway. Thomas then planned to make Stanley look weak - the trick backfired and caused Thomas' friends to consider him mean and incompetent. When Thomas later went missing, Stanley was the first to realise Thomas' feelings. He searched for Thomas until he finally managed to find him in a ditch and rescue him. Then, both became friends and with a combined effort made it back to Great Waterton in time to prepare for the opening celebrations. Stanley later worked in the yards with Thomas and James during the winter and helped with the rebuilding of the Sodor River Bridge. Also, he went to Great Waterton with Gordon to pick up passengers, and when Gordon bumps into a flatbed being pushed by Ben, he warns Stanley about the fallen logs and is able to warn him just in time. Stanley was amongst the engines at Knapford who were worried about Percy's whereabouts when Percy was spending his time with the Diesels at the Dieselworks. Later on in the winter, he suffered from a faulty firebox and Thomas came to his aid once again. In more recent seasons, Stanley can be seen working at the Shunting Yards, the China Clay Works and Ffarquhar Quarry. Salty also mentioned that Stanley, in one of his spooky stories, was an old engine who lost his flatbeds while climbing a hill, and ever since then his flatbeds haunt the rails. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line. He was the first engine to cross the unstable track that the Pirate Ship was under. In The Great Race, Stanley was one of the many engines who wanted to go to the Great Railway Show. Like most engines, however, he was not chosen and was left on Sodor. Persona Stanley is the "boy-next-door" of Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. Cool, courteous, and cheery, he is a little bit bigger, a little bit newer, and a little bit stronger than Thomas, which, at first, made Thomas jealous when all focus seemed to be on this shiny, new arrival, especially when he began helping with the restoration of Great Waterton. However, even Thomas was soon won over by Stanley's positive attitude, charm, and friendliness and came to see why he was so popular and well-liked among the other engines. As such, Thomas and Stanley are now firm friends. Stanley is incredibly compassionate and empathic: there is nothing he would not do for another engine. And if he could not do it, he would find someone who could. He is sleek, smart, and stylish, and his silver and light grey appearance, with striking red wheels and a shining smoke box certainly makes him look the part as he eagerly goes about his work. Basis Stanley is a hybrid cross of a Hudswell Clarke 0-6-0ST engine and Kitson's No. 5459 "Austin I", but with a taller funnel. Livery Stanley is painted in a silver grey livery with a metallic silver smoke box, red wheels and lining. He has a red running plate with a dark grey basecoat, and has red nameplates with his name in silver on each side of his saddletank. Appearances Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the nineteenth season) * Ben Small (US; Day of the Diesels - fifteenth season) * David Menkin (US; eighteenth season) * Rob Rackstraw (UK/US; The Truth About Toby, US; Saving Time) * John Schwab (US; Pouty James) * Hiroshi Tsuchida (Japan) * Benjamin Morik (Germany; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Stig Krogstad (Norway; Day of the Diesels only) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; fifteenth season only) * Adrian Perdjon (Poland; Day of the Diesels - fifteenth season) * Piotr Warszawski (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * José Luis Rivera (Latin America; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Tony Marot (France and French speaking Canada) * Mercedes Espinosa (Spain; Day of the Diesels onwards) * Anton Savenkov (Russia; Samson at Your Service onwards) * Petteri Hynönen (Finland; Day of the Diesels onwards) Trivia * One of Stanley's models used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Stanley's popularity with the public has grown following an online video called "A Toy Train in Space", in which a Wooden Railway toy of him was sent into space. As a result, Take-n-Play, Collectible Railway, and Thomas and Friends Adventures "Stanley in Space" toys have been released. * Stanley's smokebox is silver. However in real life, UK locomotives had their smokebox painted in black. * Stanley's whistle sound is Thomas' at a lower pitch. * Stanley's TrackMaster toy features wheel arches. * Stanley has had a different voice actor in the US dub for almost every single one of his appearances. ** This therefore makes him the first character to not have a consistent voice actor in one of the English dubs. * Stanley has had several modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 12: *** His CGI face does not match his model counterpart. *** He was given Rosie's whistle sound at a lower pitch. ** Misty Island Rescue: *** His face reflects back to his model counterpart. *** His smokebox became shorter in height. ** Season 15: *** He was given back his original whistle sound from The Great Discovery. ** Season 19: *** He gains a brakepipe. *** He received permanent head and tail lamps. *** He gains a lamp-iron. *** He received front and rear brake-pipe outlets. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (5 versions, 4 discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (normal and with space helmet) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (normal and remote-control, remote-control model discontinued) * Minis ** Classic Minis ** DC Super Friends Minis (as Black Hand) ** Creatures Minis ** Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers Minis (as the White Ranger) ** Slime (Exclusive to the 2017 30-pack) * My First Thomas (talking; discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic; Japan and Australia only) * Boss (with grey tanker; discontinued) * Bath Toys * Collectible Railway (normal, space helmet and glow racers) * Adventures (normal, glow racers and "in space") Gallery File:TheGreatDiscovery167.png|Stanley's introduction File:TheGreatDiscovery185.png|Stanley covered in bubbles File:TheGreatDiscovery287.png|Stanley's wheels File:TheGreatDiscovery413.png|Gordon, Percy and Stanley File:TheGreatDiscovery420.png|Stanley worries about Thomas File:TheGreatDiscovery458.png|Stanley's whistle File:TheGreatDiscovery469.png|Stanley finding Thomas File:TheGreatDiscovery487.png|Stanley's valves File:TheGreatDiscovery555.png|Stanley and Thomas File:TheGreatDiscovery231.jpg File:GordonTakesaShortcut73.png|Stanley at Great Waterton in the twelfth season File:GordonTakesaShortcut76.png File:Thomas'TallFriend6.png|Henry and Stanley in full CGI File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png|Stanley on the Fenland track File:DayoftheDiesels43.png|Stanley in Day of the Diesels File:SurpriseSurprise30.png|Stanley in the fifteenth season File:SurpriseSurprise28.png|Stanley and Thomas File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam6.png|Stanley in the sixteenth season File:SamsonatYourService37.png|Stanley in the eighteenth season File:SamsonatYourService46.png File:TheTruthAboutToby74.png|Stanley in the nineteenth season File:TheTruthAboutToby107.png File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure148.png|Stanley and Marion in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:SavingTime6.png|Stanley with Thomas and Diesel in the twentieth season File:PoutyJames6.png|Stanley with James File:TheGreatRace33.png|Stanley with Edward and Norman in The Great Race File:TheGreatRace35.png File:Stanleypromo.jpg|Promotional image of Stanley File:StanleyPromo3.jpg File:StanleyPromo2.png File:ThomasandStanleyPromoPic.png|Thomas and Stanley promo File:StanleyCGI.png File:StanleyHead-onPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Stanley File:StanleyatBrendamDocksCGIpromo.png File:StanleyCGIpromo2.png File:StanleyandThomasCGIpromo.png|Promo of Stanley with Thomas File:ThomasJamesStanleyJuly4thPromo.png|July 4th Promo with Thomas and James File:StanleyLearningSegment.png|Stanley in a Learning Segment File:StanleyNitrogenStudios.png|Stanley at Nitrogen Studios File:Stanley'sBasis.png|Stanley's first basis, Austin I File:Stanley'sOtherBasis.jpg|Stanley's second basis, a Hudswell Clarke Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway File:TalkingWoodenRailwaySeriesStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Talking Railway Series File:WoodenRailwaySodorDayThomasandStanley.jpg|Wooden Railway Sodor Day Thomas and Stanley File:WoodenEarlyEngineersStanley.jpg|Early Engineers File:WoodenRailway2017StanleyPrototype.png|Wooden Railway 2017 Prototype File:TOMYStanley.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterStanley.jpg|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterStanleyAndTarTanker.jpg File:TrackMasterRCStanley.jpg|TrackMaster RC Stanley File:TrackMasterRCSpookyStanley.jpg|TrackMaster RC Spooky Stanley File:Take-AlongStanley.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayStanley.jpg|2010 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayStanley2013.png|2013 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-Play2015Stanley.png|2015 Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayStanleyinSpace.png|Take-n-Play "Stanley in Space" File:Take-n-PlayStanleyEasterEgg.jpg|Take-n-Play Easter Egg File:CollectibleRailwayStanleyinSpace.jpg|Collectible Railway "Stanley in Space" File:AdventuresStanley.png|Adventures File:AdventuresGlowRacersStanleyPrototype.jpg|Prototype Adventures Glow Racers Stanley File:Stanley in Space.jpg|Adventures Stanley in Space File:MinisClassicStanley.png|Minis (Classic) File:MinisCreatureStanley.png|Minis (Creatures) File:MinisSlimeStanley.png|Minis (Slime) File:Stanley as Black Hand.jpg|Minis (DC Super Friends; Black Hand) File:StanleyasWhiteRanger.jpg|Minis (Power Rangers; White Ranger) File:TOMYStanleyBathSquirter.jpg|Bath Squirter File:LEGOStanley.png|LEGO File:MyFirstStanley.jpg|My First Stanley File:Wind-upStanley.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upMetallicStanley.jpg|Metallic Wind-up File:MegaBloksStanley.png|Mega Bloks File:TheGreatDiscoveryStanleycard.jpg|Trading card File:StanleyStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library book See also * Category:Images of Stanley Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Tank engines